A worried heart broken Mako
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Korra was kidnapped by her cousins. Now the gang will have to find her. So, can Mako and Korra repact their relationship and get Korra out alive? Or will this Avatar have a short life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finding out

I was at the police station when Boiln, Asami, and Chief Be Fong came in "Korra's been captured!" Bolin yelled. That grabbed my attention, and my heart started to break even more.

"What do you mean 'Korra's' been captured?!"

"Apparently, her uncle and cousins think that holding her captive would change her mind and switch sides in the war." Be Fong explained

"Now we have to think of a way to go get Korra back and without being undetected" Asami said.

All I know is that no one messes with Korra weither she's the avatar or not! If anyone hurts her then I'll give that person the fight of their life! Soon Be Fong and Bolin left to go find Tenzin and tell him about Korra being kidnapped, only Asami stayed.

"Mako, I know you still love Korra- even though you two broke up"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes but if I may why did you break up?" I sighed

"Well, Boiln told me that Korra was going to General Iroh to help her people with the war, when Korra found out that I told the president, we got into an argument and I said that if we're both putting our jobs first then I don't see how there is any room for our relationship, then the next thing I know we were done."

"Mako! She was on her was on her way to the Fire nation to get the Fire Lord to help her! Now I think since she was heart broken she was easy to capture!"

"I never thought of it like that. Well, I haven't been able to think about it since I just found out! I'm still in shock! I can't believe her own uncle- her own blood- would take her captive!" I sit down and put my head in my hands.

"Mako, don't worry. We'll find Korra, and then you two can work your situation out"

"I dout that- I'm pretty sure if Korra sees me she'll want to blast me into oblivion"

"Look I don't know for sure, but with her being held captive, and if I know Korra like I think I do- then she's regretting the break up just as much as you are, and is waiting- wishing for you come and find her."

...

Before I knew it we were at the docks with Bolin and Be Fong. "We'll split up. Bolin and I will go find Tenzin and his family- I know where they are. Asami and Mako here will go to the North. Make sure to get in touch with Katara- and look for Korra-"

"Why, do we have to get in touch with Katara?" questioned Asami

"So, she can tell Korra's parents. So her father can help her look for his daughter."

We all put our hands in a circle "Okay and Break!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Locked away

**A/N okay so to let you guys know so you don't get confused is that every other chapter will be Mako's or Korra's P.O.V other povs wi****ll happen just not as much. So enjoy this lovely new chapter.**

Since my cousins captured me, and brought me back to their evil father, I was locked away in a cell in the basement in the royal palace. I'm the Avatar! And right now I'm wondering how I didn't air bend those two all the way to the Earth Kingdom! This is all Mako's fault! If he hadn't broken up with me, then I would've been able to take my cousins out, and I'd be on my way to the Fire Nation!

Then again... I guess the break up wad kinda my fault too. Why did I even confront Mako? If I hadn't then I wouldn't even be in this mess! I close my eyes and fall asleep in my lonely cell.

Dream Vision

I saw Asami and Mako on a boat headed towards the North.

The scene changed and Mako was alone below deck. He was sitting on a couch. "Korra" he says "I'm so sorry. Sorry for not listening to you, breaking your heart, and for getting you captured."

"Mako" I say not sure if he can hear me "I'm the one who should be sorry. If only I could see you were only trying to help me- protect me!" I start to cry. "Both of our hearts are broken because of me."

"Korra!" He puts his head in his hands and starts to cry. "Korra, I love you so much! More then anyone could know!" I start to cry even harder, great now if my dad finds out Mako won't even be able to find me because he'll be dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Telling Katara

When I woke up, I wanted to go back to sleep. I am not looking forward to the North today. Why? Because I might die when Korra's dad finds out were over.

"Mako, come up here!" Asami yells

...

"What is it Asami?" I question once I'm on deck

"1.) We're getting close to the North. 2.) should we talk yo Katara and Korra's father together or separate, and if separate then who talks to who?"

"Separate. I'll take Katara you take Korra's father." I decide she nods in agreement

"Alright"

...

When we reached the docks Korra's father was waiting for us. I'm doomed. "Hello Tonraq." Asami greets

"Sir" I bow

"Asami,...Mako...what brings you two back here?"

"Mako needs to speak to Katara and tell her why we're here as I will tell you, in private."

"Alright then."

...

When I reached Katara's hut she was already outside, waiting. "I've been waiting for you Mako."

"Alright...then..." I say with uncertainty

"Come in, come in" she hushed me inside.

...

"So...? What brings you here Mako?" she asks as she sits across from me.

"Um...well you see..."

"It's Korra isn't?"

"Yes." I explain to her about the break up and the kidnapping "Katara? Last night I thought I , no. Know I felt Korra's prescents is that weird?"

"No. You see Mako, when the avatar finds the 'one' they're meant to be with, he or she will always feel the avatars prescents even if it seems as though there is no hope for them. I remember all the times when Aang was in trouble. When everyone else thought he was gone for good, I could stop feel him." she shakes her head "I always knew he was alive when the others had given up hope, my the looks on their faces when they saw he was alive. Do you see were I'm going with this Mako?"

"...No..."

"When the avatar finds their soul mate, that lover- weither they know it or not - will always feel the avatar no matter what." I always knew Korra and I would end up together but soul mate? I never thought of it like that before. But I know one thing for certain, when we find Korra I'm going to try and work on our relationship and save it- if it turns out to be friendship or a romantic relationship.

"Now, Mako you should get some rest. Come with me, I'll make sure Asami sleeps somewhere tonight in the village instead of the boat. It could be with Korra's parents or with us." I nod

She leads me down the hall to one of the guests rooms. "Make yourself comfortable and goodnight Mako, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Katara" once a mom always a mom

...

Later that night, I believe it's midnight now, I was still awake and thinking about what Katara had said.

She was right. Korra is my soul mate, and no matter what I will get her back or I will kill Unalaq with my bare hands and my bending. No one messes with MY Korra and gets away with it. I'll make him regret ever kidnapping her- and if he did- hurting her. Her uncle won't live to see another day once I'm done with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N!: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Hey everyone. Now I k****now you all must be mad at me for not updating, but here are the reasons **

**1.) other fics, 2.) writers block 3.) I'm packed with fics. I'm putting certain fics on hold, when I finish one fic I'll start updating a fic on hold. It's not because I lost faith! I will finish these! Okay here are the fics oh hold: A worried/heart broken Mako, Delia and Garrett/Jasmine and Logan love, Confessions of love, The secret life of Flora and Musa, and Astrid's heart break. Like I said, once one fic is done I'll start re updating the fics on hold. Oh, and this chapter will be deleted once I start re updating. I'm so sorry, but this should help get somethings finished, and updated.**


End file.
